The present invention relates to a lawn tarpaulin and system thereof and, in particular, to an improved lawn tarpaulin that can easily hold and transport various gardening and landscape refuse and debris while landscaping.
A tarpaulin, or tarp, is a large sheet of strong, flexible, water-resistant or waterproof material, often cloth such as canvas or polyester coated with urethane, or made of plastics such as polyethylene. Tarpaulins often have reinforced grommets at the corners and along the sides to form attachment points for rope, allowing them to be tied down or suspended. Inexpensive modern tarpaulins are made from woven polyethylene; this material is so associated with tarpaulins that it has become colloquially known in as polytarp.
Tarpaulins have long been used for collecting and hauling lawn refuse and litter. Problems emerge in using a simple tarpaulin for lawn refuse. Deployment of a tarpaulin on the ground requires the user to walk about the periphery unfolding the material. Moreover, tarps tend to be of larger size and are difficult to manage during windy conditions. While in transport, traditional tarps are difficult to handle; lacking special features that allow the user to effectively move, lift and transport the tarps. Furthermore, tarpaulins can be difficult and cumbersome to unload its contents to a desired location such as a receptacle or bed of a pick-up truck.
Tarpaulins are relatively satisfactory for their intended purposes. However, on the other hand, the conventional tarp lacks special features that may increase the efficiency and ease of use during handling while landscaping.
For the foregoing reason, there is a need for a tarpaulin that will provide an efficient collection surface as well as provide an efficient and reliable manner of transporting and disposing of gardening and landscape debris contained therein.